


Offers and Responses

by Everbright



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, PWP, Renaissance Era, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is having trouble saying what he means; Ezio’s a terrible distraction sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offers and Responses

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderful wanderingflame. The story makes about 110% more sense if you know the misfire on the AC Kink Meme that prompted it, so I’ll just put the whole thing here – “I can't express how extremely excited I am that there's actually a fill to this. :'D All my first borns to you, Writer Anon!”

"I can't express how...aaAh!...extremely...excited I am..." Leonardo can't quite remember what he is trying to say. The pleasure is creeping into his brain and rendering him useless, incoherent. " _Dio mio_ , there is actually a fill to this!?"

Ezio gives a great laughing shout, even though he is balls-deep in his lover.

"Leonardo, you aren't making any sense!" He leans down, pushing Leonardo's knees up so he can whisper in the artist's ear. "Of course I would fill you. Fill you to the brim, until you can't take anymore, until this babbling is reduced to helpless moans. Can you moan for me, Leonardo?"

Ezio pulls almost all the way out, and Leonardo feels the head of his cock stretching the rim of his entrance.

"Uuuuhn!"

"I had a woman promise me her first born, if I would only fuck her harder. What can you offer me?" Ezio is smirking, and it's enough provocation for Leonardo to scrape together his wits.

He buries one hand in Ezio's hair and uses the other to grip his shoulder. With this leverage, a squeeze of his thighs and a twist, Leonardo is straddling Ezio by the next breath.

"Ezio, if you think children will come of this, you need to attend my next dissection."


End file.
